Crush In America
by Midnight-Angel188
Summary: Kagome is a College transfer student in America. She has a huge crush on her History teacher. Rated M For future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kagome sighed as she sat in her college class. She had been here for almost two hours studying. She placed her pen down and sighed loudly. Her teacher glanced up over his glasses before looking back at his computer. Kagome smiled apologetically before gathering her things and heading out the door. She had another class at 6:00 but it was only 4:30. She went to her dorm room and grabbed her coat.

"Well, might as well go sight seeing. Its not going to be forever that I'm in America." She walked out of the room and out of the dorm house. Her mind was on her boyfriend, InuYasha. He was back in Japan, waiting for her to come back. Kagome entered a nice little café and sat down. A waitress came up and got her order before hurrying to another table. It was kinda busy today.

"Here you go ma'am, you Mocha Frappachino you ordered." The waitress smiled and gave it to her. Kagome nodded and took it. She sighed and sipped the drink as she relaxed her mind.

"Hey baby, want to go out sometime?" A tall handsome male said as he sat down across from her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head.

"No, I don't." She looked away from him so he wouldn't talk to her again. The male cursed as he stood up and went back to his buddies, who were watching closely. Kagome checked the time and decided to go the long way back to campus. She paid and walked out of the café. She strolled down the sidewalk in a park. It was April, so it was pretty hot. Kagome looked at the sky and smiled as she enjoyed the sun. When she got back, she had enough time to get her things and then walk to her next class.

"Hey Kagome!" A female said in Japanese from behind Kagome. She looked to see her best friend Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku.

"hey Sango, hey Miroku." Kagome waved to them and hugged Sango.

"Where you going?" Sango asked.

"My History class. The one with that Japanese Demon." Kagome said as she blushed. To tell the truth, Kagome has had the biggest crush on the demon teacher sense she started here.

"Oooh, Going to confess this time?" Sango teased as she grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I have to go now. Talk to you both later." Kagome waved and walked the rest of the way to her class. She was early, and the only one in the class was the teacher. Kagome watched him for a little bit, secretly of course, before walking into the class and smiling to him.

"Evening Mr. Tashio." Kagome said as she took her seat. The teacher glanced up and nodded to her before working again. Kagome sighed, knowing the teacher was so anti-social. She watched him work a bit before everyone entered and class started. Kagome was always aware of her teacher. The way he walked and talked. It was enticing to her. His long silver hair was beautiful, and his eyes were just magical. She blushed at her thoughts and realized he was looking right at her.

"Ms. Higurashi, is there something you see that fascinates you?" Mr. Tashio asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

"No Sir." She said quietly.

"Then see me after class. You get extra homework for your lack of concentration." He then went to his work on the board again. Kagome sighed and concentrated the rest of the hour. After class, Kagome was dreading the meeting with the one teacher she had a crush on. InuYasha would flip if he ever knew. She walked up to his desk while he shut the door after the last student.

"I expected more out of you, Kagome." He started off with that stoic tone of his. Kagome sat down and listened to his lecture. When he was done, he turned to her. "I realize that you have a crush on me, but please study harder." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her, folded.

"This is your homework. Don't disappoint me." He then sat down and that was that. Kagome nodded and walked out. After she shut the door she looked at the page in her hands. Her mouth went slack at the writing on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl left. She was quite the beauty, he had to admit. So he had given her his number, hoping she would call for a date. Most of the girls did so. He gathered his stuff up and walked out of his class. He walked like a killer, which he was but he didn't do that anymore. Getting into his car, he started it up and drove to his place. As soon as he got in the house, the phone rang. He smiled and picked it up.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru speaking." He knew who it was, but he wanted her to know he didn't.

"Mr. Tashio? I have a question." Her voice was soft and harmonic.

"Yes, what is it?" He said in a caring tone.

"Why did you give me your number?" She said, completely curious. Sesshoumaru frowned at the question but answered.

"Cause I was hoping to take you out on a date." He leveled his voice to his stoic tone. He heard her suck her breathe in between her teeth. Images of something else going into her mouth came to him and he became instantly hard.

"M-Mr. Tashio-"

"Sesshoumaru, please."

"Sesshoumaru, I would love to, but isn't it against the rules of the campus?" She was worried about such a small thing?

"Yes, but this can be our little secret. You can keep secrets, right?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Y-Yes, sir! Where and when shall we meet?" Kagome was a bit nervous.

"How about tomorrow after class?" Sesshoumaru wanted time to bring her back here.

"Sure, that sounds great. See you tomorrow." And then she hung up the phone.

"Short and sweet." Sesshoumaru said as he hung the phone up too. He walked away, as he was doing so he stripped, getting ready for a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kagome hung the phone up quickly and stared at it for a full minute. What had just happened? She was going on a date with her college crush. Glee and nervousness invaded her whole being. She quickly ate supper and then called Sango.

"Hello?" A sleepy Sango spoke into the phone.

"Sesshoumaru Tashio just asked me out on a date for after class!" Kagome yelled into the phone. Poor Sango must have a deaf ear now.

"Oh my Gosh, really?" Sango said after a moments pause.

"Yea, oh Sango I'm so nervous!" Kagome said in a trembling voice. Sango said something to someone she was with before she spoke again.

"Go for it, girl! He's a good catch." She paused before adding in a all-to-happy-tone, "plus I was told he's good in bed."

"Sango!" Kagome cried, her cheeks turning bright red.

"What? Just telling you what I hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to sleep. Night Kagome." And she hung up the phone. Kagome hung the receiver up and then went to take a shower. She stripped and waited for the water to warm up in the shower.

After she was done, Kagome dressed and crawled into bed.

"hey girl, ready for your hot date today?" Sango asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm ready. But nervous." Kagome sighed and smiled. It was the evening and her history class was coming close to starting.

"I'll see you later, Sango." Kagome waved to her and walked the rest of the way to her class. Sesshoumaru wasn't in there. She sighed before a strong hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Ms. Higurashi. Good evening." Sesshoumaru said in a soft, seducing, voice. Kagome gulped a little and turned around.

"Evening, Mr. Tashio." Kagome said quietly. She turned back around and entered the room without another word. Sesshoumaru went to his preparations for class. Soon class was starting and Kagome was once again captivated by him. When it was time to leave. Kagome purposefully stayed behind. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk. But as soon as the door closed, he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her against him and whispered into her ear.

"Kagome, I can full fill your fantasy about me." He ran his hand along her side. "I know you don't want me to ask you out again and that you have a boyfriend in Japan, waiting for you. But," He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk. "I can give you the pleasure you're seeking." He rubbed the outside of her panties. Kagomes head was spinning as he did this all. This was what she wanted most of all. But it was weird to know he knew about her thoughts and her boyfriend back home.

"C-Can we go on a date first? You're moving way to fast for me." Kagome pushed him away and gasped at the site she saw. He had a huge boner. And when she said huge, it was! At least 9 inches. Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction.

"Yes we can." he took her hand and walked with her to his car. Kagome got in and so did Sesshoumaru.

"Where do you want to go?" Sesshoumaru asked as he started the engine.

"The movies is fine with me." She said softly.

"The movies it is then." He pulled out of the parking spot and took off down the street to the theatre.


End file.
